life works in mysterious ways
by acemya
Summary: Kagome has had enough of being second to Kikyo so she leaves the group after, Inuyasha leaves to go see Kikyo, she and Shippo leaves and goes threw the forest looking for a new house and home
1. summary

Kagome has had enough of being second to Kikyo so she leaves the group after, Inuyasha leaves to go see Kikyo, she and Shippo leaves and goes threw the forest looking for a new house and home


	2. Chapter 1- will anyone love me

THIS IS MY FIRST BOOK ON fanfiction AND EVER i hope everyone enjoyes and comments:)

Don't worry about the I'm not good at it please don't tell me it is really easy to hurt my little feelings

Kagome p.o.v

Fuming into the forest with tears in my eyes and my pup kitsune sleeping in my arms with dry tears in his eyes, is not what I was thinking when I came thru the well

Flashback

Today was the day I couldn't be happier for my fox kitsune shippo. My little shippo is turning 5 years old I left for a week and I would have come back earlier but inuyasha said I needed a day off and he said he would handle it I thought something was off about how he said it, but I went home. But I came back the next day to see shippo on his birthday, I could never miss my little baby's birthday as I was walking to the village I hide my smell and aura it's always good to surprise my little fix. When I finally got to the village I aw shippo running but not with his usual smile but with a frown of fear and tears coming out of his eyes and then there was a flash of pink then there was an arrow in a tree at that I ran for shppo and I hugged him tight as I holded up a barrier around us "are you okay shippo what happened" I said as he looked up with teary eyes "i-inuyasha hit me in my stomach and I said I was going to tell you that he's been seeing kikyo and he- he started to attack me and also kikyo came their and started to attack me to" he said while sobbing " where was miroku and Sango?" I said with worry. "They didn't get here yet for my birthday they sent a messenger saying they were coming tomorrow"

to tell you the truth I was pissed off that he would dare lay a hand on my pup I found out months ago even years ago that I don't like inuyasha it was just a crush but I finally see the truth in him and I don't like it. "Come on shippo were going I will never leave you again" I say in a calm voiceeven though I was fuming inside "promise" he said with his little voice. It must of hurt shippo hard because even though inuyasha used to kick him and hit him he used to think of him like a father it must hurt "promise" I say at that time I heard a shuffle "shippo stay quite we are going to stay invisible" he nodded and I did the chant I finished right when inuyasha and kikyo came into view "were did that little brat go" inuyasha says with his anger. Don't worry about it baby it just means one less thing to worry about" she said touching all over his body "then we will have to rid sango and miroko and my recarnation then we can have the jewel and can rule together" I had enough after that they could kill each other for all I care I was fuming how could he! If I didn't get out of here fast I would kill something so I ran into the forest with shippo in hand

End Flashback

As I went back to the present I realize that it's dark and shippo is asleep so I went to one of the many trees as I looked up at the moon I think "will anyone ever love me" with that said I laid my head on the tree bark and went into a deep sleep

I woke up with someone shaking me I'm really not that type of person who get's angry when someone wakes them up so I wasn't angry with it. So, one at a time I opened my eyes to see maroku and Sango "kagome why are you not at the village" maroku said with worryness when I was done saying what happened they were FURIOUSE! "THAT LITTLE L- LITTLE DOG! How could he even try to kill shippo how could he even think of trying to kill me" Sango said pacing "well me and shippo are going far away and might never come back, so I guess we won't see each other for a long time" I said with sadness laced in my voice " we are going to the secret house, I'll miss you kagome," Sango said while giving me a hug" maroku I'll miss you and Sango so much" I said crying a little "you can always visit us kagome we are always at the secret house" maroku said. One day when I got sick and tired of inuyasha me, maroku, and Sango found a house under a barrier that no one can see " bye kagome" they said walking away "bye guys" I whispered walking the other way to the west with shippo steel sleep in my arms.

30 min later

In these 30 minutes that we have been walking shippo has woken up and has started walking and it has turned sunrise instead of morning. In the middle of me walking I heard a cry no not like a cry, a wail, a wail of a baby. Me and Shippo took off running to the place where we heard the wail in the place of where the wail is a tree and at it's opening where squirrels would be is a brown basket with a blue cover up moving. So me and shippo slowly went over to the basket and flipped the cover to find inside a youkai… no a hanyoi…no a daiyoukai. Know let me tell you why I'm confused. He looks like a daiyoukai but has dog ears he has strips all over his body and has orange eyes and has a strong aura stronger then a hanyo like a daiyoukai the thing that confuses me is his ears they are dog ears. "Mama he has dog ears" shippo says with amazement I know but I don't know if he's a daiyoukai or a hanyoi" I said looking at the baby like I'm analyzing him at that time the baby stopped crying and looked at me directly in the eyes and giggled I thought it was the most adorable thing ever " well we can't leave him here and you always wanted a brother so let's keep him" I said " YaY I'm a big brother maroku said I will never get bigger look at me now" he said with a proud stance I giggled and took the basket " let's name him Kano" I said with a knowing look.

End chapter

so how do you like it i really tried my best on this one and i liked how i did it very well thank you for reading i'll try to get the new one out soon


	3. Chapter 2- sesshomaru

yes people i now it's my updating week and i'm doing wonderful i hope you like this oh and please comment and favorite me and the story

Chapter 2 –woof woof sexy

My eyes snapped open when I heard a scream I look around my surroundings to see a little girl running from 2 demons I get up quickly put a barrier over a still sleeping Kano and shippo, and ran after the girl.

I took a shortcut and slid. In the process I grabbed the girl and slid into the bushes with a huff and a sigh I put up an invisible barrier and waited for the demons to walk away. When they were gone I let down the barrier and looked at the girl I was holding carefully

"Rin what are you doing out here, where is sesshomaru" I said slightly surprised and kind of worried.

"Sesshomaru left rin with jocken and ah-uh but rin wanted water so she went and demons came after her" she says while crying a little "its okay sweetheart. We will find them but it's getting dark you are sleeping with me and my kids" I say softly "kids" she said looking up with her curious eyes "you'll see when we get there" I said with a smile.

Picking her up and carrying her all the way to the camp site wasn't that big of a challenge o this was good because I ran so fast I didn't even know the big distance I had to run to get to her. When we finally got their and saw Kano she was so surprised it was funny she started to ask questions about him and everything I'm surprised she didn't wake up Kano and shippo but just like shippo they both were knocked out cold " that's Kano he's a daiyoukai but he's got dog ears it's weird but it's cute at the same time" I start giggling at her amazement of my sleeping pup "it's time to go to sleep and we will search for sesshomaru" I said sitting on the bottom tree.

I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep but every time I try I hear a chattering of teeth. I open my eyes to see rin at a tree far away from me shivering and chattering "rin come over here" I say softly. When she was right there in front of me with a squeak I grabbed her and snuggled up to her "I'm sorry kagome-Chan I am used to sleeping by ah-uh or in sesshomaru pelts" she said a little shy "just sleep rin it's okay" I say as she snuggles into me and shippo and we all Fall into a deep sleep

Well that's until the morning…

No I'm not going to stop here and give you a cliff hanger I'm going to keep going like the good person I am look down below for the continued story

When I woke up I felt different I don't know why but I felt more comfortable more warm like when I'm with my family. Well I had that feeling until I felt someone with a lot of powerful youkai coming this way.

Outside my barrier was sesshomaru walking through the opening of the clearing. I quickly let down my barrier and went to wake up rin but a hand stopped me "what do you think you are doing miko"

I looked up from the much groomed hand to the arm then to the body then to the stony but handsome face of sesshomaru. "I was waking rin up so you can take her isn't that what you came for" I said curiously "yes, miko I was but I also have business with you" he said scanning the area. Then he went to the farthest tree and sat gracefully down and flicked his wrist telling me to come closer and sit.

I did what was instructed and he started his questioning "why are you out here alone miko aren't you supposed to be with my stupid hanyo?" he says with a snarl that shows his sharp teeth, and with that question my own snarl was brought on "no actually I left your hanyo with his clay pot, he tried to seriously harm my pup and anybody who harms my pup can't be around for long either It was death or leaving, so because I didn't want my pup to see me kill him I had to leave" I said while my snarl went deeper.

First sesshomaru looked a little surprised and amused because there was a smirk on his face. He was about to say something when Kano started crying. My mother instincts came on and I forgot about sesshomaru and quickly shushed Kano and hummed a lullaby until he was back quiet. I quickly but quietly went back over to sesshomaru and sat down and looked at sesshomaru.

He eyed Kano like he was analyzing him and then looked at me with a questioning glance I sighed and started to explain from the hanyo to running to Kano and then finding rin. After my revelations he said "let me see the pup miko"

I was surprised but I was more scared to give him up then anything but slowly I passed him over and sent sesshomaru a please look and released him he started to get fussy and I so wanted to grab him back so bad but I contained myself and watched silently. First he eyed the baby and then lifted him up eye to eye, I watched to see what Kano would do but he surprised me by only looking at him through teary eyes then a minute later breaking into a full blown smile and touching his face and talking gibberish. I started giggling at the scene in front of me and sesshomaru look at Kano in pure amusement in his eyes. "His name is Kano" I say as he looked over to me with another questioning gaze. When Kano heard his name being called he turned to me with his arms out stretched and came back to me with patience. When I finally got him back in my arms I looked up to see sesshomaru with the stony expression on his face and had looking in the direction opposite of where he came and put me and Kano behind him and out came…..

A Clift hanger yep sorry I'm sleepy you now about school ill update later but you now if you comment and in courage maybe ill do it faster i do have time on my hands and bye bye yolo and derp!


	4. please read and help!

well people im making the story right now and when i mean right now i mean i already did my draft and im putting it on the computer as we speak i hope everyone is happy about that and it would really help if you did the poll on my page it will help me make the next chapter come faster well... ok go TO THAT POLL

:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)):)))):::):)): ):):)))):))):))::))):)::):):


	5. Chapter 3 - I Don't care

well people its mya and here the NEW CHAPTER

Chapter 3- I don't care

Kagome p.o.v

As sesshomaru took a protective stance and looked through the opposite side he came through. Into the opening comes….

Inuyasha!

As he came into through the trees I put an invisible barrier over rin and shippo to keep inuyasha from seeing them

"you stupid wench, Where have you've been and what are you doing with a baby and sesshomaru" he yells storming in like he was the boss of this clearing.

To be truthful I have lost all friendship, and love for him, and I have since to purify his ass right now but I can't battle with Kano in my hands."If you know what's right for you hanyo you will leave this one's presence without trouble" sesshomaru says with his cold voice and his hand on his sword. Even though sesshomaru is not showing it you could feel his aura flare in annoyance.

"Piss off sesshomaru I'm not here for you I'm here for kagome." he yelled "come on kagome your wasting time when we could be looking for jewel shards and I hate to be In the presence of my half brother, and put that damn baby down before I kill it"

Kagome patience was thinning as he kept whining like a baby and making her feel lesser then her value and finally she snapped "SIT SIT SIT SIT!"I YELLED.

Kano giggled as he sees the hanyo slam into the ground 4 times and makes a crater. I look at sesshomaru and see a twitch of his mouth before he went back to normal.

"I'm not going back I don't care how long you try or what you say I'm not going back I don't need you to protect me I can protect myself" I yelled and turned back to sesshomaru.

I don't need you anyway, the only reason I even stayed around you is because you look exactly like kikyo and she needs her soul back"

I wasn't going to cry at what he said and I surly wasn't going to beg for forgiveness I was going to do what was right I sat Kano in one of my arms as I grabbed into my pocket and pulled out a bracelet that has red and black with silver marbles.

With a prayer and threw them at inuyasha. They shined and clamped down on his wrist. Then I holded my hand out and summoned Tessaiga while inuyasha tried to take the bracelet off " give that back and take this shit back you stupid bitch" he yelled as the Tessaiga landed in my hand.

"no, because now I see the real you and I don't care what you call me, keep it up because that means I'm doing something right, also don't worry about not having the Tessaiga you won't turn into a demon I put a spell on the bracelet so your demon won't come out" I said in a monotone voice. "I'll have your head" he said running in the direction he came from with him the tension leaving also.

"Mama!" I let down my barrier to see shippo and rin waking up from their sleep. "Hello and good morning" they say sleepily "good morning" I say like nothing didn't happen.

"Rin looks like we don't have to look for sesshomaru he has already found us" I say moving left so she can see sesshomaru "daddy" she shouted as she ran to him. She ran to his leg hugging him hard and strong that I'm surprised he didn't fall.

But we are talking about sesshomaru here.

With a pat on her head to say that he knows she's there he says "rin go play with shippo" he said in his monotone "yes daddy" she says as she skipped

"Where will you go"

"eh" I said surprised "this sesshomaru doesn't repeat himself" I looked down and thought then said "I don't know where we are going, I'm just trying to look for a place where we are safe and where we belong and where shippo and Kano can be save" I say

"Come were leaving" he said walking away with rin running to catch up. I stay in my place knowing he didn't mean me I would start trouble and I now he doesn't want a human to slow him down.

"kagome come" I was surprised he wanted to take me with him but I wasn't going to hesitate and miss this moment so I grabbed my stuff and me and shippo ran to catch up until we catched up and started walking all together . WELL HERE'S MY NEW LIFE WITH SESSHOMARU!

HELLO PEOPLE ITS MYA yes me the daiyoukai and I want everyone to know how happy I am about the comments and followers that I have now also I wanted to tell you in the next chapter we will have sesshomaru point of view to see how he feels and also I want you all to go to the page and go on the poll and vote on Kano's name also I bet you don't know why some of the names have tashio as the last name. tashio in this story is sesshomaru last name. don't ask me how it's going to happen let's just say I have connections so people please review because it makes me laugh and I'll do it faster because it encourage me also I might message yea back well that's it mye and also DERP! J


End file.
